The Secret Life of The Secret Child
by farmgirl5665
Summary: This is about Jacob and Nessie and their child. I know not original but hope you like it :
1. Chapter 1

_** Hi readers of my story. :) Im very glad you decided to pick my story to read. Some of you might be my fans of my other story and I kinda screwed up the story and wrote myself into a corner I cant get myself out of. So i'm starting over with a new concept and new characters. Hope you like the new story. :)**_

_** Disclaimer: I own nothing of this story except for the later characters. All rights go to Stephenie Meyer. **_

**Nessie POV**

I paced anxiously back and forth in the bathroom waiting for the tests to come up positive or negative. I looked up the clock wanting to scream.

" God help me" I said under my breath. It was time to look at the tests. I flipped one over.

_Positive_

Then the next one in line

_Positive_

And then, trying not to shack to much, the last one

_Positive_

I screamed at the top of my lungs and fell to my knees in the middle of the bathroom floor. I was finally going to be a mother. I looked down at my flat stomach thinking of the weeks to come when my now flat stomach would ballon out to hold my precious baby. The first thing on my mind was to call Jake and tell him the good news. I sprinted back to our bedroom and scanned for my phone. When I finally unearthed it from under a pile of torn clothes from last night I immediately dialed in his number.

_Ring Ring Ring_

_Ring Ring _

"Hello" said the love of my life through the phone. His voice was a little gruff so I assumed he was out with Quil and or Embry and trying to sound all manly in front of his friends.

" Yeah hay Jake its me Ness. I've got some news" I said trying to sound all mysterious and totally failing.

" What are you saying Nessie?" he asked starting to sound concerned.

" Well..." I said trying to build the tension. I finally decided to put him out of his misery and I told him.

" Im kinda pregnant" I said trying to sound like it was no big deal even though it felt like my insides were going to explode.

All I heard on the other side phone was the 'whooping' and hollering of Jake and who ever he was out with.

At last he came back on and said I his sexy voice " I cant wait to start a family with you" and hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I need your input about the baby. Gender and names would be much appreciated :)**

_Disclaimer: I own none of this. It all belongs to Stephenie my hero :)_

NPOV

It had been two weeks since I found out about the baby and I already looked like I was going to explode.

" Just one more week," Carlisle said as he finished up my ultrasound. It had been going every few days to check out the baby since it was growing so fast they wanted to make sure the baby was developing. But still no one could figure out why I was _so _big already. Dad said it was just like when mom was pregnant with me.

Even with the baby's accelerated it was still a surprise when my water broke that night.

I was laying in bed feeling the baby move around inside me. Kinda like butterfly wings batting inside of me. The best sensation ever since Jake kissing me. He was laying next to me with his arms wrapped around my chest as he snored lightly in my ear when I felt an odd sensation coming from my leg. I took the covers off trying not to wake Jake and looked down to see the bed soaked completely. I lightly shook Jakes arm trying to wake him so we could change the sheets.

" Jake" I said quietly.

" Jake" I said again a little louder this time putting my full weight into waking him. He stirred but rolled back over and started to snore again.

" Jacob Black" I said again but as I said Black a sharp pain shot through my lower stomach and I let out a scream.

" Nessie?" he said sounding tired until he found out it was me screaming. He jumped over the covers and in front of me.

" NESSIE! Whats wrong baby" he said

" I don't know its just... AHHHH!" I screamed again looking down at the floor to see blood pooling at my feet.

"The baby... Jake save our..." and then I blacked out

**So what do you think of chapter 2? Good bad ugly? Well ill try to update more over the summer and also try not to write myself into a corner again. Happy writing and reading :)**


End file.
